Renesmee: Disciplina
by Casey Lontivfe
Summary: É uma one shot que eu escrevi a pedido dos meu fãs! Espero que gostem e também visitem a lista de votação e escolham o que querem ler. #CONTÉM PALMADAS#NO SEX# NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA#


**Aqui está uma ONE-SHOT sobre a disciplina da Renesmee que foi pedida hahahahaha, espero que gostem.**

**Bjs e divulguem!**

EDWARD

Eu estava sentado na bancada da cozinha tomando um pouco de sangue quando ouvi uns sussurros lá de cima, o que parecia ser o Jacob, que já era meu irmã nos pensamentos de minha filha e quase tenho um infarto, se isso fosse possível!

"Ah! Jake por favorrr, me leva para caçarrr! O papai nunca deixou eu irrr"

Pelo visto ela tava fazendo aquele bico enorme e cara de cachorrinho abadonado para comover o coitado do Jake, mas ele sabia que se fizesse isso o traseiro dele ia pagar caro e o daquela pirralha dos cabelos amarelos também!

"NÃO NESSIE! Se o seu pai não deixa é porque é perigoso. E além disso, eu não quero arranjar confusões com o papai, já faz 3 anos e eu ainda não levei nenhuma palmada, prefiro ficar assim!"

Subi as escadas e abri a porta do quarto da minha garotinha e o que eu vi me fez ferver por estava chorando se esperneando no chão e se batendo fazendo uma birra tipíca dela, mas que eu já tinha dito que era inacxeitável e até já dei umas palmadas nela por causa disso, mas ela é insistente

EDWARD –** RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!POSSO SABER O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NO CHÃO?!**

Era uma pergunta retórica, no mesmo instante ela se levantou em uma velocidade vampiresca e correu para trás das pernas do Jacob.

Me irritei profundamente.

EDWARD – VENHA JÁ AQUI NESSIE!

Eu disse gritando fazendo ela se encolher e soltar o veneno preso em seus olhos.Aí para o meu fim meu pai chega nessa hora e me encontra gritando com uma garotinha que se finge de vítima e eu totalmente descontrolado, não podia estar melhor, mas ela era minha filha e eu ia resolver isso nem que tivesse que apanhar também!

CARLISE – EDWARD! PORQUE ESTÁ GRITANDO?VENHA JÁ AQUI

EDWARD – NÃO ! PRECISO RESOLVER UM PROBLEMA COM A RENESMEE!

CARLISE – COMO É QUE É?

Ele disse se sentindo totalmente desrespeitado e subiu na mesma hora e agarrou meu braço, saiu me puxando para o meu quarto quase me carregando.

CARLISE – ACHO BOM O SENHOR TER UMA BOA EXPLICAÇÃO PARA TRATAR SEU **PAI** DESSA FORMA!

Expliquei para ele tudo e ele só me deu uma advertência para não repetir o comportamento e deixou que eu acertasse minhas contas com a Nessie.

RENESMEE

Eu estava no meu quarto sentada na cama lendo um livro quando ouvi meu pai saindo do quarto dele, comecei a chorar porque sabia que depois do aviso vinham as palmadas e a parte do aviso já tinha sido feita! Eu era só uma garotinha loira de apenas seis anos, mas aparentava ter 10 e precisava aprender a me comportar como tal, mas ainda assim era só uma perdida em meus pensamentos quando meu pai chegou.

EDWARD – Bom Nessie, o que eu disse que aconteceria se você voltasse a fazer birras?

NESSIE – Eu-uu ia-aa apanhar-rr

Eu disse soluçando e já com lágrimas de veneno manchando meu rostinho branco que parecia de pai sentou na beirada da cama e me puxou para seu colo, não resisti.

EDWARD – Porque você vai ganhar essas palmadas Renesmee?

Não respondi de propósito, não queria panhar, muito menos dizer porque.

EDWARD – **Renesmee Carlie Cullen, não brinque comigo!**

Ele disse numa voz baixa e perigosa que parecia a do vovô Carlise.

NESSIE – Porque eu fiz birra-aa

Eu disse revirando os olhos sem que ele percebesse.

PAFT! NUNCA hummmmmmm

PAFT! MAIS aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

PAFT! FAÇA uiiiiiiiiii paraa papai

PAFT! ISSO tabommmmmmmm

PAFT! ENTENDEU entendiiii

PAFT! QUEM MANDA EM VOCÊ NESSIE? O senhorrrrrrrrr

PAFT! QUEM? O senhorrrrrrrrrrrrr aiii

PAFT! ENTÃO uiiiiiiii

PAFT! ME peraiiiiiiiiiiii

PAFT! OBEDEÇA tabommmmmmmmmmm eu juuuuro

Finalmente ele parou me levantou e me abraloou disse que me amava, correspondi, ficou conversando comigo em seus braços durante um bom tempo, depois não lembro mais de nada, dormi e acordei na minha cama, feliz por saber que meu pai se preocupava tanto comigo que não hesitava em me dar umas palmadas para me corrigir e ensinar o caminho certo, eu não gostava, mas no fundo sabia que ele estava certo!

Reviewssssssssss pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ...

bjinhooooooooos


End file.
